Update R30
'''Release 30 - '''Social Worlds Date: 2016 - 04 - 06 New Features and Content * Social worlds! * New “Join Public World” button added to main menu * Social worlds automatically created and load-balanced on an as-needed basis * Social worlds support up to 20 players at a time / 100 players total * Social worlds are unowned and unmoderated, but have claims active and have PvP turned off * Revised quickbar and tool / weapon system * Quickbar layout streamlined and rearranged * Stick no longer needs to be equipped - it’s back to the default weapon * Swords and tools (plows, taming collar, etc.) no longer go on the quickbar * Equip tools and swords on the paper doll in the inventory screen * Tab now cycles between gauntlet and weapon (if no tool equipped) * If a tool is equipped, Tab becomes a three-way cycle between gauntlet, weapon, and tool * Added “favorites” button to recipe list Improvements * Significant AI improvements * AI can now pursue into water and other liquids * AI generally better at pathfinding * Fix for AI frequently getting stuck inside blocks * Fix for AI pursuit behavior getting stuck in a loop of canceling itself * Overhauled path selection and weighting for creatures * Dying does not clear enemy targeting * Improved world and user searching * Improved loading screen with additional world information * Claims can now be purchased with coins * Added UI element to show players what rights they have while within a claim * Admin-level users in a claim can now do everything except unclaim * Minor recipe balance adjustments * Stone sword now requires bones instead of rockster rock * Rockster rock requirements for leather armor pieces reduced * Leaving a party using “/party leave” now notifies the player that they have left the party * Quickbar mousewheel scroll direction now reversed by default (and option added) * Confirmation added when reclaiming a touchstone * Improved error messaging for some server issues * Splash effects added to players & creatures when entering liquids * Surface effect when in liquids Bugfixes * Fix for occlusion bug when looking through doors in some cases * Creatures can no longer be tamed while the taming player is dead * Creatures that are stunned in midair will no longer freeze in midair * Obsidian table now highlights properly when targeted (like other tables) * Player is now correctly popped out of the map view upon death * Multiple visited worlds with the same name now all show up in the “Recents” list * Fix for sleeping creatures “bouncing” higher when blocks dug out underneath them * Fix for “/help” command changing the text color * Damage no longer auto-closes the inventory / crafting windows * Targeting a block after targeting a station no longer displays the station’s name * Extractors no longer an option for customizing blueprints * Fix for player status effects (like burning or corrupted) not rendering correctly for female character model * Fix for rare issue where spawning on or near a touchstone would prevent teleporting to other touchstones * Fix for bug that made item descriptions appear behind the inventory window * Fix for missing localized text in Rockzilla system message * Fix for missing TNT visual explosion effects * Twig no longer says it is “made in the crafting menu” * “(Creation only)” text added to the Claims option in the advanced options menu * Minor text fixes Category:Patch Notes